Be careful what you wish for
by Princess Consuela bananahammock
Summary: When Serena gets fed up she wishes for a new life. Will she regret leaving her old friends behind or will she learn to love her new life?
1. Chapter 1

Be careful what you wish for 

**Chapter 1**

**Serena's P.O.V**

"Darien please, just give me another chance." I pleaded.

"Serena, I already told you, it's over between us. I just don't love you anymore. I'm sorry."

"But Darien…"

"No buts, just get out Serena, you don't mean anything to me right now."

"How can you say that, we're destined to be together."

"No we're not, that's just some ridiculous fairy tale, and it's not real life Serena, in real life things don't work out."

"I can't believe you're saying this Darien, just yesterday you told me you loved me." I cried, tears falling down my cheek, I could just feel my mascara running! What a waste of make up.

"Well things change, people change, I've changed, and so have my feeling for you."

"Was it something I did? I can change Darien, I'll get a make over I'll try harder at school, anything for you."

"No, don't change anything about yourself because of me, I'm truly sorry Serena, but we just can't be together, it would be unfair on you, on the both of us if we kept this relationship going!"

"No. Don't do this to me." I cried as my true love, my soul mate pushed me away!

"Serena get out." He said coldly.

"But…"

"NOW."

He'd never shouted like that before, he was deadly serious. He hated me.

SLAM.

That was the last time I saw Darien after the break up. Well not including when Tuxedo Mask appears for five minutes at battles. My life is pretty much crap at the moment. Darien dumped me, and I don't know why, and now I'm late for a scout meeting again. Raye's gonna go ballistic!

Darien's P.O.V 

I hated what I was doing to her! Of course I still loved her. But the dreams where just getting too hard. I'll stay away from her for now, but I'll always be watching over my princess, I just wish she could know that I don't hate her, it's killing me seeing her crying, and because of me! Why me? Why us? I lover her so much, why is it, that whenever I love someone, you take them away from me? It's so unfair!

Back to Serena 

"Serena what time do you call this?" I could hear Raye shouting as I approached the temple.

"Erm, 3:30 Raye why?" I joked.

"Funny. You were meant to be here at 2:30. Serena you're impossible you know that."

"Yeah I've been told."

"Oh my god, you're so annoying, why can't you just show up on time for once, that's all I'm asking, one meeting, where we're not all waiting for you!" She screamed, her blood boiling.

"Alright Raye, calm down, I'll try next time to be on time."

"That's what you say at every meeting." She argued.

"Yeah well, I'm upset at the moment, I just got back from Darien's." I sniffled.

"Serena, are you ok?" Asked Mina, as she came and put her arm round me, she was such a great friend. Unlike one person I could think of.

"I'll be ok, I guess. Thanks Mina."

"Serena look," Began Luna. Oh god whenever she said something like that it had to be bad news.

"We know you're under a lot of stress at the moment, what with Darien breaking up with you and all, so we thought that… well maybe someone else could take over as leader for a while and let you…"

Ok, I was not expecting this!

"WHAT?" I screamed, tears forming in the corners of my eyes. I felt as though my heart had been ripped out, I mean what did I have to live for? My family spent most of their time with Rini, Darien hated me, and now this!

"Look Serena, we're sorry ok, but we're worried about you." Exclaimed Lita as she tried to hug me.

I pushed her away and stood up.

"No, you don't care about me, I'm a lousy leader, it's taken you this long to actually do something about it. I hate you all, what did I do wrong? I tried so hard to be a good leader, it's not my fault I suck at it!" I screamed as I fled from the temple, crying my eyes out. How could this be happening to me?

At the temple 

"Oh god, I feel so bad for her." Cried Mina.

"I know, ditto. Whose idea was this anyway?" Asked Raye.

"Yours." Replied the over three, evil looks on their faces.

"I don't know why we told her now, I mean come on, Darien has literally just broken up with her. She must be heart broken." Said Amy.

"You know, in the silver millennium, the prince broke up with the princess for a while, because his parents found out. He didn't want to brake up with her, but he couldn't tell her that! She was heart broken then to, I remember her being so depressed she didn't eat for days!" Exclaimed Luna.

"Crap! That's serious, Serena not eating, we need to go talk to her." Cried Lita.

"No, we should leave her. She needs some time to herself to think." Said Artemis.

"He's right." Agreed Luna.

"Hmm." Sighed Mina, worrying about her dearest friend.

Serena's P.O.V 

That night I cried myself to sleep. Wishing that all this could be over, I'd do anything. I wish I could get out of here, have another life, one where I was good at something and where people respected me. I hated my life I wanted a new one. I wished I could have a new life! But like that's even possible, but it would be so nice if it was…

Hope you enjoyed it! I'll hopefully be updating it soon!

Please review if you like it! Cos if no one reviews, I won't continue it!

Princess Consuela Bananahammock

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx


	2. Chapter 2

**Be careful what you wish for**

Chapter 2 

**Serena's P.O.V**

BANG

"Aww crap! That hurt," I complained as I slowly got out of bed rubbing my head.

Hey there was never a shelf there before!

"Oh my god! Oh no, where am I?" I whispered as I looked at my surroundings, I didn't recognise a thing.

"Ok, I must be dreaming, relax Serena you're dreaming." I tried to clam down, as I pinched myself a number of times, but nothing!

WHAT THE HELL WAS GOING ON!

I slowly walked out of the bedroom I was in. There was a long hallway leading to a kitchen and a … Oh my god!

There I was looking at myself in the mirror, but who was staring back, it certainly didn't look like me.

I still had blonde hair, but it was shoulder length and I didn't have a fringe. I was wearing this silk nightdress thing, well if you could call it that! It barely covered me.

Suddenly I remembered last night, I wished for a different life. A new one! Oh my god, I didn't actually mean that.

"Hey Serena, where's the towel…. Well aren't you looking good this morning." I heard a strange voice say.

I turned around to see…

"AAAHH, oh my god, you're naked." I screamed as I covered my eyes.

Ok, so there's a freaky naked man in my apartment who apparently thinks I look good, and I don't know where I am. What a great day this is turning out to be.

"What's so bad about me being naked?" He asked.

You know, he was actually pretty cute.

"What the hell do you mean by that?" I argued.

"Well let's just say you didn't mind last night." He said as he winked at me and walked back into the bathroom.

"What?? I don't even know you." I yelled.

"Yeah, whatever, ok, you can play hard to get, I don't care."

Ok.. Ok what do I do?

Oh I know! I'll phone Mina.

I ran into what seemed to be the living room and started looking for a phone.

Finally I found one, quickly dialling Mina's number, I went to look for some shoes and a jacket. I needed to get out of there, away from that freaky naked man who thought I looked good. I needed help, and I needed it now!

"Come on Mina, pick up." I said under my breath as I finally found a baby pink jacket and put it on.

"Hi It's Mina and Andrew, sorry that we missed your call but we're on our HONEYMOON! Ok, so call back in like a week or two, thanks, ciao."

Honeymoon? What the hell? I thought Mina was dating that Adam guy, not Andrew, and why would she get married without telling me? I don't even think it's legal.

Ok, er now what? I've got to get out of here.

I ran into my bedroom and grabbed the only bag I could find, and the pink cell phone that was on the floor.

"Serena where are you going?" Asked that freaky man, I still didn't know his name.

"Out, and away from you." I answered as I ran as fast as I could out the door.

When I reached the street below, I punched Amy's number into the phone.

"Hello?"

Yes! She's not on her honeymoon, unlike Mina!

"Erm, Hi Amy."

"Hello? Who is this please?"

"Don't you recognise me?"

"Mina?"

"NO, it's Serena."

"Serena who?"

"What?"

"Serena who?"

"Tsukino, I can't believe you don't recognise me. I only saw you yesterday."

"Serena Tsukino, oh my, I haven't talked to you in years, how are you?"

"I'm fine, well actually I'm not, and hey what do you mean years? I think you're exaggerating a little there." I giggled.

"No I'm not, the last time I saw you was at our graduation, then you moved to America and we never say you again, anyway are you calling from America? Do you know how much this is going to cost you, I'll just make a quick calculation and…"

"AMY, I need your help." I yelled, typical Amy, still a nerd! But a nice one.

"Why are you in trouble?"

"Well, I don't know."

"Explain."

"Well, yesterday was the day that Darien broke up with me and you guys decided to kick me out because apparently I was stressed. And now I'm suddenly a lot older, I live in America according to you, and it looks like New York because there's a Bloomingdale's opposite where I now live, oh yeah, and there's a freaky man in my apartment who's naked and thinks I look good. I don't know what the hell is going on."

"Serena are you hung over?"

"WHAT? NO, I can't believe you'd even ask me that."

"Ok, well I don't understand how you could have missed out like 10 years of your life, it doesn't make sense."

"What so I'm like in the future?"

"Well, err, no but it probably is the future to you."

"Oh right, well what do I do?"

"I don't know, I mean what could have made this happen?"

"Oh I kinda wished for a new life, yeah, and then wow I get one, it's kinda strange."

"Not kinda, very strange."

"Yeah I know…"

Suddenly I got cut off. The phone said insufficient funds on the screen.

This was typical, I was in New York and I was 26 according to Amy, and that freaky naked guy that thought I looked good was probably gonna try and find me, he seemed to like me. What the hell was I going to do?

I felt like sitting down and crying, you know when like something bad happens in your life, like when your cat dies, or someone in your family dies, you wanna just curl up in a ball, go to sleep and never wake up.

Well that was what I felt like at that moment, except I wanted to wake up in my own bed, in my own home back in Tokyo. This was officially the worst day of my life!

Okay hope you enjoyed that! I know it was kind of boring, but the stories going to get better, trust me.

Please review if you like, or even if you don't, and tell me if my writing needs improving!

Princess Consuela Bananahammock

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx


	3. Chapter 3

**Be careful what you wish for **

**Chapter 3 **

**By Princess Consuela Bananahammock xx **

_**

* * *

**_

_**Serena's P.O.V **_

**I didn't know what to do. I didn't know where to go, or where I was, well, I knew I was in New York but that was about it. I mean why would I have left after my graduation? What happened to make me want to move? I'll try phoning the others and then my family and try and figure this whole thing out.**

_**Darien's P.O.V **_

**Why couldn't I get her off my mind? She'd been gone for years; I was happily engaged now, yet my heart still longed for her. It was so frustrating, but it was my own fault, I'd let her go, and now I was paying the price and suffering for the mistake I made.**

**I just wanted to….**

**'Ring Ring….'**

**Aww crap who's phoning me at this hour?**

**"Hello?" I answered grumpily.**

**"Darien honey? Why do you sound so grumpy?" Asked my fiancée.**

**"Anne, do you know what time it is?"**

**"Yeah, it's 6pm why?"**

**"Aren't you forgetting the time difference?"**

**"Oh my god, honey I'm so sorry, I keep forgetting we're in different countries."**

**I had to laugh. Typical blonde.**

**"Don't worry about it, I tell you what I'll phone you back tomorrow at about 10pm your time is that ok?"**

**"Yeah that's fine. Love you, bye honey."**

**"Bye babe, love you too."**

**And with that I hung up, thank god I finally had time to think again, I mean I…**

**'Ring, Ring…'**

**Oh my god not again!**

**"Hello?"**

**"Hello, Darien it's Amy."**

**"Amy? Erm hi what are you doing calling me at this hour?"**

**"Oh sorry I didn't realise it was this late, but I just thought I'd tell you, I got a really weird call from Serena today."**

**"Serena? What you mean Serena Tsukino, as in my ex girlfriend Serena?"**

**"Yes Darien, that Serena, how many other Serena's do you know?"**

**"None, I was just shocked that's all, anyway, what do you mean you got a really weird call from her?"**

**"Well, she phoned me, it was the first time she'd contacted me in ten years, and she started rambling on like she'd only seen me yesterday, and for some reason she thinks she's still 16, and apparently yesterday was the day you broke up with her and we decided to take away the responsibility of being leader from her, so she wished for a new life. Oh Darien, she sounded so lost and confused. I think something weird's happened to her, like maybe she was granted a new life, but in the future, she didn't even know she was in New York for heavens sake!"**

**"Ok, that's a lot of information to take in 40 seconds. But you said something about her wish being granted. That's impossible isn't it?"**

**"That's exactly what I thought, but who knows what's possible these days, anyway, I just didn't know what to do, cos I need to help her somehow, she phoned me for help."**

**"Well, did she say anything else?"**

**"Erm, I don't think so, but I think her current boyfriends is freaking her out, because she still thinks that yesterday was the say you broke up with her and the day that we abdicated her role as leader of the sailor scouts."**

**"God, that was years ago, poor girl she's either really drunk or really messed up somehow."**

**"Yeah, I asked her if she was drunk but she got mad at me for even suggesting it, I really don't know what's going on Darien, and I need you to help me figure it out."**

**"Okay, I'll help you Amy."**

**"Thanks I knew you would!"**

**_Serena's P.O.V_ **

**So far I'd called all my friends but they were all either out, or didn't want to talk to me, something about me being a selfish bitch. I dunno what I've done in these past ten years, but my life seems to suck right now. My mum and dad were on holiday when I called them, seriously where are they when you REALLY need them!**

**Suddenly something started beeping in my pocket. I had a cell phone, excellent; this could really help me sort things out!**

**"Hello?" I said as I answered the phone.**

**"Where the hell are you?" Screamed an obviously pissed off female voice.**

**"Erm, who is this?"**

**"What the hell, Serena its Robin."**

**"Robin Pearce?"**

**"Yes, Robin Pearce, I'm your best friend remember? God how hung over are you, I guess you had a little fun with Seiya last night huh?"**

**That explains a lot, firstly that freaky mans name is Seiya and it sounds like he's my boyfriend, secondly, I'm according to Robin now best Friends with her. How could I let this happen? She was the meanest, most popular, most beautiful girl at my high school, she hated me and the girls, and we all hated her. I can't believe we're best friends now, she used to make my life a living hell. She was always going on about how Darien never really loved me, and how he liked her better, you could probably guess how evil she got when Darien broke up with me, which was really tough. How could I be best friends with her, I didn't think I had it in me!**

**"Erm, sure whatever, now why are you calling me?"**

**"You're late for work, you were supposed to be in an important meeting an hour ago, Sere how could you forget about this?"**

**"Sorry, I had a personal problem to sort out." Hopefully she would buy it, but it was true.**

**"OK, sure, just get your butt down here as fast as you can missy."**

**"Get my butt down where?"**

**"Oh my god, you're useless sometimes, I tell you what, wait outside your apartment and I'll have a cab pick you up and bring you here, I'll meet you outside ok?"**

**"Erm, Ok, sure."**

**"Ok good, now wait outside your apartment and the cab will b there in a flash, luv ya, ciao."**

**And with that she hung up. She was still the same old Robin, but I apparently was like her. God no wonder no one wanted to talk to me when I phoned them, I really was a bitch!**

**Finally about ten minutes later, a cab drove up in front of me, I jumped in and was on my way to where I now work. I wonder what my job is. Ooh, maybe I'm famous, but I very much doubt it come to think of it, I pretty much suck at everything, well except art, I'm good at art!**

**The cab pulled up outside a huge building, it must have had at least 20 floors! Waiting outside was what I guessed Robin would look like now, long glossy hair, short skirt, high heels, and tight top.**

**When I stepped out the cab she ran over to me and grabbed my arm, I could feel her false nails digging into my arm as we ran into the building. It had a sign on the front that said full moon fashion agency.**

**"So what was this meeting about?" I asked as we ran into the lift and Robin pressed the 10th floor button.**

**"You don't remember? Jesus, you must have had some night. Anyway, we were meeting with the guy from Bloomingdales remember? To show him out summer line that we designed, ring any bells?"**

**"Nope, oh, are we fashion designers?"**

**"I'm not even gonna answer that question, god Serena you could at least wait until the night before your day off to get this drunk, now come on, pull yourself together and just follow my lead."**

**Oh god, what was I getting myself into?**

* * *

Hey that's all for now, tell me if you like it, and if it's crap, tell me how to improve it. Thanks, and please review it means a lot to me.

Luv

Princess Consuela Bananahammock

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx


	4. Chapter 4

**Be Careful What You Wish For Chapter 4 **

**By Princess Consuela Bananahammock**

****

**_

* * *

_**

**_Darien's P.O.V_ **

As soon as I put the phone down after talking to Amy I got this weird feeling inside me. The feeling I used to get when Sailor Moon was in danger and needed my help. The feeling I used to get when Serena was upset or worried about something. I still couldn't get her off my mind; I guess maybe I deep down still love her, after all these years.

_**Serena's P.O.V**_

Robin pulled me into a room where there were a bunch of men with suits on standing around. I hope I didn't need to say anything.

"Now Serena do you remember what we went over?" Robin asked me while she grabbed a coffee and literally drank the whole thing in like five seconds.

"Erm, sort of could you just remind me so I don't forget please?" Hey, that was great cover up, well, for me anyway.

"Oh my god, ok, you're going to talk about how much we appreciated Bloomingdales selling our spring line, because our sales doubled when they were sold in that store. Then you're going to talk about what inspired our summer line…"

I had to interrupt her "But what did inspire our summer line?"

"Erm, well I pretty much left that part up to you, but erm, say that we wanted to bring some maturity into our designs so we went for the casual/work type of clothes so you know blazers with denim skirts so on, so on."

"Okay, Casual, work, blazers, skirts, I'll remember that… I hope."

"Well you'd better, otherwise you're dead meat."

Hey she sounds just like she used to in high school when she forced me to bring her in lunch money everyday.

"Ok, I'll remember, I promise."

"Thank you honey, now, lets go show em what we're made of."

And with that she strutted further into the room and sat down in a chair at the top of the table, I followed her and sat down next to her.

"Good morning gentlemen, thank you so much for coming here to meet with us." Started Robin.

"It's a pleasure miss Pearce."

Robin nudged me in the stomach; I guess it was my turn to talk.

"Oh no, the pleasures all ours." I started off with politely, "and may I say how thankful we are that you sold our spring line in your store, it meant so much to us, and we can't thank you enough."

"Well, that's quite alright Miss Tsukino, your clothes were very popular."

"That's great," I said.

"Now, we asked you here today to show you our summer line." Said Robin.

"Oh yeah, erm, this year, we wanted to add some maturity to our summer line, but still make it fashionable and cool to wear."

"Excellent idea, Miss Tsukino, now how did you design this?"

"Well sir, as you can see in our pictures we've made our designs half casual, half work style. So we've put say Blazers and denim skirts together to create this style."

"Yes and we've made the blazers fashionable by making them bright colours, and adding cool patterns." Added Robin. Like my little speech needed any extra, that was pretty good what I said a minute ago, and hey, the guys from Bloomingdales seemed impressed.

"Well, let me just have a quick talk with my colleagues and we'll see what we can do."

As the man turned around Robin whispered in my ear.

"Hey, that went well, you could have been a bit better, but oh well, I guess you're just having one of those days."

"What?" I was fuming. "But you hardly said anything a minute ago, I said it all."

"Alright, alright, god who woke up on the wrong side of the bed this morning."

She was impossible.

"Well ladies, good news, we simply love your new designs, and would be honoured to sell them in Bloomingdales this summer."

Robin squealed and hugged me.

"Thank you so much, we appreciate it a lot." I said as I shook the mans hand, looks like this whole business thing comes naturally to me.

_**Amy's P.O.V**_

Dear Diary,

I've phoned around everywhere, looked through all my books, but nothing could explain what Serena said had happened to her. I still didn't understand it myself. I'm going to phone her back this evening and talk to her some more about it. God, Darien seemed worried about her when I talked to him on the phone, we all know he still loves her. He's never loved Anne; she's just some blonde bimbo, who he's trying to replace Serena with. But deep down he knows that marrying Anne isn't the right thing for him, but he just needs to admit it. I just hope he does before its too late and he can't turn back. Anyway I've got to go do some more research on this whole thing, bye.

Amy.

Darien's P.O.V

Ring, ring… Ring, ring…

Oh come on pick up, pick up.

"Hi this is Andrew I'm on my honeymoon with my lovely wife Mina right now, so leave me alone and call me back in a week or two, Thanks, see ya. BEEP."

"Andrew it's Darien, I need your help and Mina's, it's to do with Serena, call me back as soon as you get this message, its urgent. Bye."

The one time I need him and he adds an extra week to his honeymoon, how many weeks can u spend in Hawaii without getting bored anyway?

I looked at the clock and realised the time, Oh crap! I forgot to ring Anne back, I'm gonna get a mouthful tomorrow and that's for sure. I think Anne and me needed to have a little discussion anyway…

Serena's P.O.V

Finally I'm finished, I never knew sitting in a chair and doing nothing all day could be so tiring, well actually, I should be used to it, that's all I ever do at school hehe.

I found my apartment building after about an hour of getting lost and hurried up to my apartment, I'd been invited to a party at work, it was being held at some posh hotel somewhere to celebrate the success of our spring line and upcoming summer line, well thanks to me.

As soon as I got through the door, I heard that voice again.

"Hey sexy, you're finally home."

It was the freaky ma… Ooh I mean Seiya.

"Seiya?" I asked, I mean I still didn't know it was him for sure.

"Yeah babe?"

Oh good that was his name, and he was my boyfriend, that made me feel a lot better around him.

"I gotta go to a party."

"What kind of party?"

"Oh it's just for work."

"Ok, but don't wear anything too revealing, I don't want a load of guys looking at you when I'm not there."

"Ok, I wasn't gonna wear anything like that anyway."

"Good, just making sure." He replied as he wrapped his arms around me.

You know what? He was perfect for me, he was cute, handsome, tall, charming, but, deep down, my heart still longed for Darien…

* * *

Hey guys, if you like it review, and if you didn't like it review anyway.

Thanks Bye

Princess Consuela Bananahammock

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

XxxxxxxxxxX

XxX

X


	5. Chapter 5

**Be careful what you Wish for Chapter 5 **

**By Princess Consuela Bananahammock**

_**

* * *

**_

_**Darien's P.O.V **_

I was going to go and find her. That's what I had to do. No, I'm engaged I couldn't do that to Anne. But I don't love Anne deep down I know that and I always will feel this way. But you know what? Maybe I'm wrong, maybe Amy's wrong. Maybe I don't still love Serena, and maybe I do love Anne. God things would be so simple if that was actually true. Why the hell did I let her go? I hate myself for that. I know, I know I was having those stupid dreams, but I should have just been truthful with her and then maybe she would have understood and she never would have moved to America all those years ago. And now something's happened to her, and everyday I get the feeling that she's in trouble of some sort, but I can't do anything about it. I need to call all the scouts; I think we need to have a little reunion.

_**Mina's P.O.V**_

I was so happy, I'd finally married the man of my dreams, and I was living the life I'd always imagined I'd live. But there was one thing missing, well one person missing. I think abut her everyday, she was a sister to me, and we even looked alike. And lately I've been getting this feeling, and I don't know what's going on. Oh well, maybe I should just let it go over my head.

"Mina honey can you check my messages." Called my husband Andrew from the bathroom.

"Sure babe." I replied as I walked over to the phone and pressed the answer phone button.

"You have 3 new messages. Beep.

Hey Mina it's Raye, congratulations on the wedding girl, it was a great day, just calling to say that I booked a table at the Palace for Dinner on Friday and if you wanna come call me ok? Bye. Beep.

Hello if this is the residence of Mina Aino, you have an audition with starlight productions on Saturday the 12th if you're interested give me a call on 0200-3456, thanks bye. Beep.

Andrew it's Darien, I need your help and Mina's, it's to do with Serena, call me back as soon as you get this message, its urgent. Bye. Beep."

"Hey Andrew I think you'd better hear this, it sounds important."

"What is it?"

"It's a message from Darien."

I played the message to Andrew and a look of worry spread across his face.

"What do you thinks going on?"

"I don't know but I think maybe we should go see him."

"Good idea."

**_Serena's P.O.V_**

At about 6 30pm I was all dressed and ready to go to the party, I was so excited, it turns out that this whole being 26 thing isn't that bad.

I had on the most beautiful dress. It was Pink and strapless and came up to about mid thigh, and god was it tight! I know, I know, Seiya had said nothing to revealing, but hey I didn't even know the guy and it just felt right to wear it.

On my feet I had silver stilettos that were incrusted with Diamonds, they were the most beautiful shoes I'd seen in my life, Mina would be so jealous of me right now.

I had my hair down and I had put extensions in and straightened it so it reached the middle of my back. I had on heaps of mascara, some eyeliner, blush and of course lip-gloss!

And you know what else I found in my jewellery box? A real Tiffany bracelet and necklace, so I was of course wearing those, along with my pink and white Louis Vuitton bag!

I had the feeling that tonight was the gonna be great.

A limo pulled outside my apartment building at about 7 00pm, Robin stuck her head out the top and shouted at me to come down and get in. This was getting way too unreal, I mean first I get this amazing wardrobe, then I get picked up in a limo and then I go to this great party at this snazzy hotel, what more could a girl wish for.

I said goodbye to Seiya and practically ran down to the limo and hopped in.

"Hey girl, you look amazing." Complimented Robin as I climbed in and sat down.

She was wearing a black leather mini skirt, with a sleeveless top and knee-high boots.

"You don't look so bad yourself." I said as I'd taken in her outfit.

"I know don't you just love this skirt! Now, one more question."

"What's that?"

"Are you ready to party?"

"Hell yeah. Lets go!"

As we pulled up outside the hotel I almost lost my breath, it was amazing! There were fairy lights all over the outside of the hotel and hundreds of people stood behind barriers as guests attending the party walked up a dazzling red carpet to the party.

Every person that entered had at least one designer item on, in other words, they were all filthy rich, and if I went by by the amount of stuff I had in my apartment, so was I.

Robin and I climbed out of the limo, and she linked arms with me. Everyone started cheering and shouting at us as we walked up the red carpet into the hotel.

I felt like a superstar. And it was the best feeling in the world.

**_Darien's P.O.V_**

"Hello?" Yes she's finally picked up her phone.

"Hi Raye, it's Darien."

"Hey Darien what brings you to be calling me at this hour?"

"Oh sorry did I wake you? I guess I didn't realise the time."

"No worries I couldn't sleep anyway."

"Ok cool, anyway, I think I need to arrange a scout meeting."

"A scout meeting? We haven't had one of those in, well, ten years, is there a new enemy?"

"No it's not so much to do with the Sailor scouts, it's about Serena."

"Oh, her."

"Look Raye, I know you hate her but just listen to me. She's in trouble, something's happened and she called Amy the other day and was all confused, she thinks that the day before yesterday was the day I broke up with her and the day you took away her role as leader of the Sailor scouts, so basically she's travelled ten years into the future and is stuck in her new self."

"Oh, well… I really don't know what to say. No offence but it sounds like a load of crap to me, probably one of her sick mind games to try and get back in our good books."

"Well, that's what we thought at first, but thinking about it more, Amy said she sounded genuinely confused and scared, she didn't even know she lived in New York for fucks sake."

"Alright, alright no need to get lairy, I'll see what I can arrange, but I'm not promising anything, I mean half of the scouts probably won't even want to help her."

"Okay, but please try and persuade them to do this, and if not lie and say it's just a meeting to discuss the future, Serena really needs our help, I can feel it."

"Okay Darien I'll try my best. Hey, she contacted me the other yesterday you know."

"Who, Serena?"

"No, the queen of England… Of course Serena."

"Alright keep your hair on. Anyway what did she say?"

"Well, I don't know I hung up on her."

"Why?"

"Why do you think? She was a bitch to us in that last year of high school, after we made Mina Leader, she became best friends with Robin and became a cheerleader and all that crap, she hated us and was such a bitch to us, we all vowed never to talk to her again, Mina and Amy were the only ones that couldn't agree to do that."

"Yeah I remember. But please just give her a chance."

"I'm going to."

"OK, thanks so much Raye, you're a great friend."

"I know I am, and you are to."

"Hehe, thanks, anyway I gotta go now see you soon okay."

"Okay Darien, bye."

"Bye Raye."

And with that I hung up.

Things were going to be a whole lot easier now I had her on my side.

'KNOCK KNOCK.'

I wonder who would be visiting at this hour.

I opened the door to find a very tanned, and worried looking Andrew staring at me, with his new wife and one of my best friends, Mina, by his side.

"Darien, we got here as soon as we heard the message. What's up?" Asked Mina.

"It's Serena." I replied.

"What about her? Was she in an accident, is she ok?" Asked Andrew in a shaky voice.

"Oh she's ok, well sorta, its kind of confusing, come and sit down and I'll explain…"

**_Serena's P.O.V_**

I was having the time of my life!

There were cute guys everywhere, and I could drink alcohol without anyone laughing in my face when I asked for it. I was a proper adult, and I was loving it!

"Hey Sere I just asked the DJ to put on our favourite song so we can go do our stuff on the dance floor, the guys I got my eye on is gonna be watching so we gotta really shake out booties." Said Robin as she half walked; half danced her way over to me.

"Okay Robin, lets go." I replied as I put my drink down.

'My Goodies, My Goodies, My Goodies  
Not my goodies!' Blared out of the speakers as this song that I'd never heard in my life before came on.

"Robin what song is this?"

"Oh my god, don't tell me you're already drunk, god that stuff really goes to your head quickly doesn't it babe. It's goodies by Ciara you silly bitch."

"Oh okay." I laughed as she dragged me onto the dance floor.

'I got a sick reputation for handlin broads  
All I need is me a few seconds or more.  
And in my rap  
Tell valet to bring my 'Lac  
And I ain't comin back  
So you can put a car right there.  
I'm the truth  
And ain't got nothin' to prove.  
An you can ask anybody  
Cuz they seen me do it.  
Barracades, I run right through 'em  
I'm used to 'em.  
Throw all the dirt you want it's no use.  
You still won't have a pinup in a fabulous room  
On her back pickin' out baskets of fruit.  
(I love you boo)  
Yeah freaky petey love you too.  
Ha Ha  
You know how I do..'

Everyone was staring as we shaked out booties. Guys drooled, girls glared as we showed em what we were made of, this was such a great night… so far.

'You may look at me and think that I'm  
Just a young girl  
But I'm not just a young girl.  
Baby this is what I'm lookin' for:  
Sexy, independent, down to spend it type that's gettin' his dough  
I'm not bein too dramatic that's the way I gotta have it.

I bet you want the goodies.  
Bet you thought about it.  
Got you all hot and bothered.  
Mayb' cuz I talk about it.  
Lookin for the goodies  
Keep on lookin' cuz they stay in the jar  
Oh-oh Oh-oh Oh-oh Oh-oh'

Suddenly all the lights went off, and the music stopped, people started moaning as everyone bashed into each other and the sound of smashing glass was heard as drinks were dropped.

"Oi, you two sluts on the dance floor."

The lights came on again and were directed at two girls on a balcony above us.

"It's Jessica and Chelsey, our enemies, in work and out." Whispered Robin to me as we glared at them.

I had a feeling this party was gonna suddenly turn really bad...

* * *

Hey that's the end of this chapter, I hope liked it, please review if you did, even if you didn't as long as its not too mean, just tell me what you think, and if it need's improving in any way.

Thanks

Princess Consuela Bananahammock

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx


	6. Chapter 6

**Be Careful What You Wish For**

**Chapter 6**

**By Princess Consuela Bananahammock**

* * *

**Last time:**

Suddenly all the lights went off, and the music stopped, people started moaning as everyone bashed into each other and the sound of smashing glass was heard as drinks were dropped.

"Oi, you two sluts on the dance floor."

The lights came on again and were directed at two girls on a balcony above us.

"It's Jessica and Chelsey, our enemies, in work and out." Whispered Robin to me as we glared at them.

I had a feeling this party was gonna suddenly turn really bad...

**Serena's P.O.V**

Oh my god, they were walking over towards us.

"Robin have they got some kind of problem with us?"

"Yeah, they have, it's because we're better than them, we always sell more of our designs, and basically we're more famous than them and they can't accept that."

"We're not famous." I said confused.

"Serena, do you not remember how many job offers we both turned down last month, how many magazines wanted us on their covers? What the hell happened to you, it's like you lost your memory overnight or something." She said as she walked off and left me alone to deal with Jessica and Chelsey.

"Robin wait…"

"Well, well, well, if it isn't Serena Tsukino, let me guess you're now gonna rub in our faces how much money you've made this month." Glared Chelsey, as she looked me up and down.

"Actually I'm just gonna ignore you."

"What? Since when have you ignored us? Come on wimp, normally you're the one that starts the fights."

"Yeah well I've changed, now would you two just piss off, you weren't even invited to this party." Oh my god, I just told them to piss off, and now they're getting angry, I guess I should have listened when people told me I had a big mouth.

"What did you just say?" Hissed Jessica as she slammed her drink on the table.

"N-nothing, I gotta go."

"You ain't going nowhere until you tell me what you just said."

"I didn't say anything!" Boy, was I in trouble.

"Yes you did, bitch, tell me what you said or I'll whack that pretty face of yours so hard…"

"Jessica, leave it."

I turned around to see who had just saved my life, literally.

I gasped as I recognised who it was…

**Robin's P.O.V**

Everything was so confusing. One minute Serena was out with me partying, drinking, flirting, and having fun. Now she's acting like she did in High School, all wimpy and clueless. It's like she changed over night. But I don't like the new Serena, the new Serena is the old Serena that I hated back in High school, the Serena that was a cry-baby, and was dumb and ugly. I mean hey, she's not ugly anymore, but she's dumb again. And the look on her face when Jessica and Chelsey walked in was embarrassing; it was like she was scared. When usually she's the one making the comments or threatening them.

I looked over and realised that Jessica was coming on really hard to Serena. Maybe I should have gone to help. I was about to walk over when a dark figure walked over and grabbed Jessica's arm. As soon as the figure spoke, Jessica seemed to melt. But what surprised me the most was the look on Serena's face.

She looked relieved, yet heart broken, terrified and totally smitten all in one.

I saw her mumble a thank you to the figure and she ran out of the room.

"Serena." I yelled after her, but she had gone.

**Serena's P.O.V **

How could he be here?

He just saved me life! Shouldn't I be thankful?

I feel so confused. I mean, just seeing him made my heart brake.

Was he seeing Jessica?

She practically melted into his arms.

I can't handle this, being an adult.

I thought I was getting used to it, and that I could live with it. But I can't.

I just want my old life back, I don't want to be friends with Robin, and I don't want to have to watch my back because of Jessica and Chelsey.

I hate this life. I hate it!

**Robin's P.O.V**

That was it. No one messes with my friend and gets away with it.

"Hey you." I shouted at the guy who had stopped Jessica from whacking Serena.

He looked around, noticed me and very obviously turned his back on me.

"Yeah, that's right you in the black shirt, I wanna word with you."

"Robin what do you want?" He asked.

Hey wait a minute, I recognised that voice, and how did he know my name?

Seeing the confusion on my face he continued.

"Look, I don't want anything to do with you, I just had to help Serena, and don't ask how I know you, because it's not worth it. Just go away and whatever you do, don't hurt Serena."

"Why would I she's my friend." I asked, still trying to figure out where I knew him from.

"Lets just say, you have done in the past and I know you're capable of doing it again."

"You know what you have a nerve just barging in here and telling me what to…Darien Shields. I knew I recognised you from somewhere."

"Yeah, well as I was saying, you hurt Serena and you're dead get it?"

"And as I said, she's my friend and I won't hurt her."

He huffed and walked off, muttering something under his breath.

That was so weird, why was he so overprotective of Serena? I thought he dumped her years ago!

**Darien's P.O.V**

She's changed so much. No longer is she my little meatball-head. She's mature and independent now. Seeing her last night was so hard, seeing the look on her beautiful face when she saw me. I know that deep down she's not happy, she never has been, well not since I was such a stupid bastard and treated her like crap, and then she had that argument with the Sailor scouts, well at least that's what I think happened. I mean why else would she be friends with that slag Robin of all people? She hated Serena in High school, made her life living hell from what I can remember. Anyway, I need to find her again, to tell her that I still love her, always have, and always will.

**Serena's P.O.V**

I woke up the nest morning with a raging headache. I felt tired and I ached all over. I guess I'd better get used to it, cos according to Robin we got pissed out of our minds all the time.

I put the radio on and slowly made my way to the bathroom. There, I splashed water on my face and looked at myself in the mirror. I was a wreck, my face was plastic. I'd obviously had my nose done; it was never that perfect before, not that I minded.

I can't believe I've let myself get this way. I mean, I don't talk to the scouts anymore, and I'm friends with Robin! How sad was I.

Suddenly last night came back to me. The party, Chelsey and Jessica and finally him. After all this time, he's suddenly appeared. But why?

I mean I don't exactly know myself that well anymore, but I've been finding out loads from Robin. And according to her he hasn't been a part of my life since we last saw each other at graduation, and he hadn't even been to see me, oh no, he'd been there for the other scouts, well according to Robin anyway.

But you know what? Even though he treated me the way he did in the past. Seeing him last night, looking the way he did gave me butterflies. The same butterflies I used to get when we argued all the time, the same butterflies I got when we kissed for the very first time. And you know what? Last night made me think. There must have been a reason for why he broke up with me, because last night, even though I was in shock from seeing him, he still had that look in his eyes that said… I love you.

That's it, from this day forward I'm sorting my future self's life out, which is the life I'm living now, so technically I need to…

Oh screw that I'm just gonna make myself better! And I'm gonna start by finding him, and them, so that I can finally have my old life back. One minute, why is he over here in America? I guess I'm gonna be finding out a lot of new information in the next few weeks, but I'm just gonna have to deal with it.

Will Serena reunite with her friends and former love? Or will she be doomed to live the rest of her life with Robin and the freaky man that said she looked good? Review if you wanna find out!

* * *

Hiya, sorry it was so short. But I've got writers block really badly, so if anyone's got any ideas please tell me them, I know what's gonna happen for the next chapter, but after that I'm clueless. Anyway if you liked it and want more please review cos it means a lot to me, and thanks to everyone that reviewed my last chapter, you're all great.

Luv

**Princess Consuela Bananahammock**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**


End file.
